<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Green by Suicid3_knight</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278275">Green</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicid3_knight/pseuds/Suicid3_knight'>Suicid3_knight</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Angst, Asexual Harry Potter, Asexual Tom Riddle, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Good Tom Riddle, Harry Potter is a Horcrux, Harry tiene 19, Implied Mpreg, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Magically Powerful Harry Potter, Mentor Voldemort (Harry Potter), No Incest, Not Canon Compliant, Possessive Harry Potter, Possessive Tom Riddle, Possessive Voldemort (Harry Potter), Protective Harry Potter, Protective Tom Riddle, Protective Voldemort (Harry Potter), Sane Voldemort (Harry Potter), Smart Harry Potter, Teen Pregnancy, Tom Riddle | Voldemort Adopts Harry Potter, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:21:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,924</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278275</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicid3_knight/pseuds/Suicid3_knight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Griffith se acomodó en sus brazos y miró fijamente a Harry, balbuceando en voz baja. La magia del niño se extendió y acarició con cautela la de Harry, un toque curioso. Harry besó la frente de su hijo y el niño respiró temblorosamente antes de comenzar a llorar, aferrándose a Harry cuando reconoció su magia. Harry lo acuno contra su pecho y acarició su espalda, susurrando pequeñas frases dulces en el oído del infante. </p><p>“Ya, ya, no llores, cariño. Te tengo ahora, nadie volverá a separarnos. Solo seremos tú y yo. Te lo prometo.”  </p><p>O: Harry tiene un hijo con Sirius en su sexto año. Voldemort gana la guerra y la orden del fénix huye a Francia. Harry no los sigue.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter &amp; Horcrux, Harry Potter &amp; Original Male Character(s), Harry Potter &amp; Tom Riddle, Harry Potter &amp; Voldemort, Sirius Black &amp; Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>189</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Green</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>·Los personajes pertenecen a J.K Rowling.·<br/>·Las advertencias están en las etiquetas.·</p><p>¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien uwu<br/>Se me vino a la cabeza está idea y simplemente no podía dejarla pasar. Fue demasiado perfecta xD<br/>Con respecto a está historia, voy a decir que cambie muchas cosas.<br/>Por ejemplo, el orden de los libros. Ahora sería todo así:<br/>Segundo Año: philosopher's stone<br/>Tercer Año:  the chamber of secrets<br/>Cuarto Año:  the prisoner of azkaban<br/>Quinto Año: the goblet of fire<br/>Sexto Año: the order of the phoenix<br/>Septimo año:  The Half-Blood Prince<br/>Por cierto, Harry nunca destruyo el diario, y Dumbledore no destruyo el anillo. Voldemort regresa en el quinto año de Harry y recolecta todos sus horrocruxes. Y, con respecto a Griffith (En serio, tengo que dejar de ponerle ese nombre a los hijos de Harry, me trae malos recuerdos de Berserk xDD Todavía no supero el arco de la edad dorada :( ) Es hijo de Harry y Sirius (No, no fue una relación eso, fue algo de una noche xd) nació el 31 de octubre (¿en serio?) de 1996. Y, por último, la relación de Voldemort, Harry y Tom no es romántica, tampoco va a haber nada sexual, solo es Voldemort actuando como el padre de Harry y eso es todo. La historia se centra principalmente en Harry y su hijo.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Podía escuchar los gritos de Ron y Hermione a su lado, la voz retumbante de  </span>
  <span>Moody</span>
  <span> y los chillidos de Molly Weasley. Habían estado así durante horas, simplemente gritando y hablando sobre lo que harían a continuación, discutiendo si era ideal huir de Gran Bretaña, formar una resistencia en algún lugar como Francia o Estados Unidos. Se preguntaban si Voldemort los perseguiría, si no descansaría hasta tener sus cabezas. Honestamente, Harry había dejado de prestarle atención a esas cosas desde hace un tiempo. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado, había un sonido sordo que retumbaba en su cabeza, como un pitido irritante que lo seguía a todos lados. Tenía la piel de gallina, a pesar de que estaba usando túnicas pesadas y una bufanda. Sus manos temblaban a los costados de su cuerpo y se sentía como un extraño entre este grupo de personas, que discutían sobre algo que ya no importaba.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No le importaba, ya no.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>La orden del fénix, Dumbledore, Hermione, Ron, nada le importaba. ¿A quién le importaba toda esa mierda? Albus Dumbledore estaba muerto, la orden del fénix no valía nada. El Señor Oscuro había vuelto, más fuerte que antes y solo le había tomado tres años convertirse en el ministro de magia. Tenía a todos envueltos alrededor de su dedo meñique, y a Harry no podía importarle menos. Lo ideal hubiera sido rendirse, simplemente aceptar a Lord Voldemort y seguir viviendo, como personas inteligentes. Pero nadie en está habitación era lo suficientemente inteligente, todos estaban en pánico, planeando, desperdiciando su aliento en palabras que no llevaban a ningún lado. Harry estaba harto de participar en este estúpido circo, los odiaba a todos, todos eran unos asquerosos </span>
  <span>hipócritas</span>
  <span>, peores que el mismo Señor Oscuro. Harry quería matarlos a todos, o solo verlos retorcerse en el suelo bajo un C</span>
  <span>rucio</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Con 17 años, Harry se sintió tan </span>
  <span>rencoroso</span>
  <span>. Con sus padres, con Dumbledore, con sus amigos, con Sirius.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Sirius</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry tomó una respiración temblorosa que pasó desapercibida para todos en el cuarto. Sirius estaba muerto, había sido asesinado por </span>
  <span>Bellatrix</span>
  
  <span>Lestrenge</span>
  <span> en una redada. Sirius, el hombre al que había llegado a amar, pero ahora detestaba. Sirius, su padrino, el mejor amigo de su padre, el padre de su hijo. De su pequeño Griffith. El cual había arrebatado de los brazos de Harry, sin tener en consideración el sufrimiento de Harry, sin tener en cuenta absolutamente nada. Sirius y Dumbledore simplemente le habían arrebatado a su hijo, lo habían alejado de él cuando todavía era un recién nacido, lo habían escondido, lo mantuvieron alejado de Harry durante un año entero, y habría sido por más tiempo si Harry no hubiera descubierto donde lo habían puesto. Durante ese año, nadie le había preguntado cómo estaba. Incluso ahora, estaban más preocupados por la guerra.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>Guerra.</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry quiso reír por lo patético de la situación. ¿Qué guerra? La guerra había terminado con la muerte de Albus Dumbledore y la victoria del Señor Oscuro. Ya no había guerra, solo magos de bajo calibre que seguían luchando por algo que simplemente no valía la pena. Por un momento, Harry se preguntó si sus padres habían estado también en esta sala, discutiendo por algo irrelevante mientras su tenían un hijo. A sus padres no les había importado lo suficiente, tal parecía, porque si lo hubiera hecho, ¿No habrían dejado todo? ¿No se habrían preocupado por permanecer con vida, para que su hijo no creciera solo? Harry lo dejó todo por su hijo, desde el primer momento en el que lo sostuvo en sus brazos, se dio cuenta de que nada era más importante que su hijo. Su familia. La única familia que le quedaba. ¿Qué podía ser más importante que eso? ¿La orden de fénix? No, definitivamente Harry no estaba cometiendo los mismos errores que sus padres. A excepción de su hijo, </span>
  <span>todo</span>
  <span> lo demás era peso muerto con el que Harry no estaba dispuesto a cargar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Lo mejor es que salgamos del país!” Hermione gritó, golpeando la mesa. Su rostro estaba sudoroso, su respiración era agitada y parecía una guerrera en ese momento, con su cabello desordenado y sus ojos brillantes. “No hay nada para nosotros aquí. El Señor Oscuro se ha convertido en el ministro de magia, quedarnos aquí solo empeorara las cosas para nosotros.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Estoy de acuerdo con Hermione. “</span>
  <span>Tonks</span>
  <span> se adelantó, su voz dura. “Podemos formar una resistencia en otro lugar, aquí todo está perdido.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“¡No, no podemos irnos, tenemos que luchar!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Moody. “Remus gruñó, frotando su frente con cansancio. “Hacer eso nos </span>
  <span>enviaría</span>
  <span> directamente a nuestra muerte, somos débiles ahora, sin Dumbledore...”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry, por un momento, no pudo evitar estar sorprendido con el hecho de que Remus estaba participando en </span>
  <span>esta</span>
  <span> locura. Hizo una mueca y se recostó en su silla. Él esperaría. </span>
  <span>Cuando</span>
  <span> todos se hubieran ido, se iría. Su hijo lo estaba esperando.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Qué estamos esperando? ¡Tenemos que irnos ahora! ¿Quién sabe </span>
  <span>cuánto</span>
  <span> tiempo pasará hasta que alguien venga a buscar aquí? El Señor Oscuro querrá </span>
  <span>deshacerse</span>
  <span> de nosotros cuanto antes.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Dumbledore tenía aliados en Francia. Eran magos dispuestos a ayudar, me lo dijo el verano pasado. También hay un cuartel allí, Sirius nos lo dio. Es nuestra mejor opción ahora, podremos continuar desde allí.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Está decidido entonces. Nos vamos a Francia.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Hermione se puso de pie junto a todos y le dio una pequeña mirada a Ron. Ron asintió y, junto a Molly, todos se apresuraron a recoger sus abrigos. Tan impulsivos como eran, no se detendrían a buscar suministros. ¿Para qué? Sirius había sido maravillosamente generoso con todos, les había dejado una buena suma de dinero en una bóveda a la que podrían acceder desde cualquier banco. El padrino de Harry verdaderamente había sido tan maravilloso como persona, siempre poniendo a extraños por encima de su propia familia. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Harry. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Nos vamos, </span>
  <span>apresúrate</span>
  <span>. “</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry se puso de pie con lentitud y miró la habitación vacía. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Espero que tengan un buen viaje, Hermione. Les deseo lo mejor. “Su voz era ronca cuando hablo, sus ojos habían perdido su brillo hace un año. Ahora eran piedras opacas, una burla a lo que habían sido antes. “Me quedo.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>El rostro de Hermione </span>
  <span>palideció</span>
  <span> y ella estuvo allí al instante, tirando del brazo de Hary con una expresión frenética.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Te has vuelto </span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>loco</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>? ¡No podemos quedarnos, </span>
  <span>especialmente</span>
  <span> tú! Serás el primero al que el Señor Oscuro querrá matar, él cree que eres una amenaza.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermione.” Interrumpió. “Tengo un hijo. Un hijo de un año, que apartaron de mi lado cuando era apenas un niño pequeño, </span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>me lo quitaron</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>. No lo estoy dejando aquí. Mi hijo </span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>no </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>será un huérfano, no como yo, no </span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>como el Señor Oscuro</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Sirius lo hizo para mantenerlo a salvo, él no...!”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“¿Él qué? ¿Qué Hermione?” Harry soltó una pequeña risa burlona. “A Sirius </span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>no </span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>le importaba Griffith. Al igual que a ti y al resto de la orden, solo le importaba una guerra. ¡Una guerra, estúpida e innecesaria! Era egoísta, siempre lo fue. Nada puede cambiar ese hecho. </span>
  <span>“Hizo</span>
  <span> una pausa, tomando una profunda bocanada de aire. “No voy a cometer los mismos errores que mis padres.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>El rostro de Hermione se </span>
  <span>tornó</span>
  <span> rojo, ella apretó los puños y gruñó, la ira ferviente en su voz.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“¡Tus padres fueron miembros honrados de la orden, lo sacrificaron todo por ti, por todos! Fueron héroes. Al igual que Sirius y Dumbledore. No te atrevas a manchar sus nombres.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“¡No lo sabes! No los conociste, no sabes cuales fueron sus razones. Mis padres no participaron en una guerra por mí, eran egoístas, como Sirius. No les importaba, solo se preocupaban por la guerra. La guerra. ¿A quién le importa la guerra, Hermione? No fueron héroes. Dumbledore tampoco lo fue. Nadie aquí es un héroe.”</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Eso no es cierto,” Hermione lo miró con ojos heridos, lagrimas cayendo de ellos. “tus padres te amaban, dieron sus vidas por ti. Es una pena que no sepas apreciarlo, Harry. Ellos estarían decepcionados de ver en lo que te has convertido, un ser egoísta, que le da la espalda a su propia familia. Un </span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>cobarde</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>. Pero está bien, Harry, adelante, ve a buscar a tu hijo, condénalo junto contigo. No sería raro, teniendo en cuenta que siempre </span>
  <span>has</span>
  <span> roto todo lo que tocas. “</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Se fue después de eso, dejando a Harry en una casa vacía, con un fuerte dolor en su pecho. Con una última mirada a su alrededor, Harry desapareció con un pequeño “</span>
  <b>
    <em>
      <span>crack</span>
    </em>
  </b>
  <span>”.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ ゜ﾟ*☆*ﾟ</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>┊         ┊       ┊   ┊    ┊        ┊</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>┊         ┊       ┊   ┊   ˚✩ ⋆｡˚  ✩</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>┊         ┊       ┊   ✫</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>┊         ┊       ☪⋆</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>┊ ⊹</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>✯ ⋆      ┊ .  ˚</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>˚✩</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p> <br/>
<span>Estaba lloviendo en Londres. El viento soplaba con fuerza, los relámpagos iluminaban por segundos las calles oscuras, el sonido de las ramas al moverse junto a las hojas resonaba en la cuadra. Harry respiró hondo, ajustó su bolso en su hombro y miró a su alrededor. Está parte de Londres estaba desolada, los faroles estaban rotos, algunos tenían luces parpadeantes y las calles estaban sucias con papeles y trozos de vidrio. Las casas estaban en mal estado, diferente al lugar en el que Harry había crecido, en el que el césped estaba podado y las rejas estaban pintadas de tonos chillones. Harry sintió su corazón latir con fuerza contra su pecho cuando comenzó a caminar, mirando todo con ojos frenéticos. Su cabello se movía junto al viento y la lluvia seguía cayendo a cantaros, formando pequeños charcos en el suelo que Harry pisaba. Su ropa estaba empapada y su cuerpo temblaba por el aire fresco.</span></p><p>
  <span>Pero Harry no estaba prestando atención a esto. Sus pies se detuvieron al final de la cuadra, sus ojos se posaron en una casa de aspecto rígido, de paredes descoloridas, rejas oxidadas, césped amarillento y ventanas sucias. Está era. Está era la casa que había estado buscando. Suspiró tembloroso, sintió la emoción florecer en su pecho junto al miedo y la angustia, su garganta se sintió seca y sus movimientos eran lentos, sus pasos largos mientras sacaba su varita y se acercaba a la casa. Había esperado un año entero para tener a su hijo de vuelta en sus brazos. Días y meses de soledad, con un fuerte dolor en el pecho, noches en las que las  </span>
  <span>lágrimas </span>
  <span> no paraban de salir y la impotencia de no poder hacer nada lo consumía.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Pero todo eso había llegado a su fin. Harry recuperaría a su hijo, y jamás lo dejaría de nuevo después. Nadie los separaría. Nunca.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Abrió la puerta con un movimiento de su varita y entró. De inmediato, un fuerte olor a podrido inundo sus fosas nasales, la madera podrida crujió bajo sus pies junto a pequeños trozos de vidrio. Harry hizo una mueca y siguió caminando. La casa era horrible por dentro, las paredes se caían a pedazos, había varias botellas rotas en el suelo, latas de cerveza, ropa sucia y comida podrida. El ambiente era pesado, el silencio sofocante y el crujido de la madera abrumador. Harry se detuvo frente a un sofá, destartalado y viejo, repleto de botellas y cajas. Una mujer estaba recostada ente el desastre, una aguja estaba clavada en su brazo y su cabeza estaba  </span>
  <span>echada </span>
  <span> hacía atrás.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>No respiraba.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry apartó la mirada y siguió caminando, subiendo las escaleras. El piso de arriba no era mejor que la primera planta, estaba sucio, las habitaciones no tenían puerta y al piso le  </span>
  <span>faltaban </span>
  <span> maderas. Harry frotó sus ojos con cansancio y se detuvo en la última habitación, guardando su varita.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>El aliento se atascó en su pecho cuando entró en el cuarto. La habitación era pequeña, en tan mal estado como el resto de la casa. Había una cama mal hecha y con olor desagradable a un costado, un armario que estaba a punto de caerse y una ventana que estaba rota. Pero eso no llamó la atención de Harry. Allí, en un rincón, había una cuna, de madera podrida, un colchón sucio y un bebé que tenía grandes ojos verdes que miraban fijamente el techo. Harry soltó un sollozo de alivio y se acercó, su magia bailando a su alrededor. Griffith volvió su mirada hacía él y soltó un pequeño balbuceó de tristeza. Harry sonrió suavemente y lo tomó en sus brazos, siseando ante lo ligero que era su hijo.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Griffith se acomodó en sus brazos y miró fijamente a Harry, balbuceando en voz baja. La magia del niño se extendió y acarició con cautela la de Harry, un toque curioso. Harry besó la frente de su hijo y el niño respiró temblorosamente antes de comenzar a llorar, aferrándose a Harry cuando reconoció su magia. Harry lo acuno contra su pecho y acarició su espalda, susurrando pequeñas frases dulces en el oído del infante.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Ya, ya, no llores, cariño. Te tengo ahora, nadie volverá a separarnos. Solo seremos tú y yo. Te lo prometo." </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry no miró por segunda vez la habitación mientras se aparecía, de regreso a  </span>
  <span>Grimmauld </span>
  <span> Place.</span>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>ﾟ * ☆ * ﾟ ゜ ﾟ * ☆ * ﾟ ゜ ﾟ * ☆ * ﾟ ゜ ﾟ * ☆ * ﾟ</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ˚✩ ⋆｡˚ ✩</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>┊ ┊ ┊ ✫</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>┊ ┊ ☪⋆</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>┊ ⊹</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>✯ ⋆ ┊. ˚</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <b>
    <span>˚✩</span>
  </b>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Griffith era un niño silencioso. No lloraba como el resto de los niños de su edad, no hacía escándalos, no era caprichoso y no lloraba para obtener las cosas. El niño solo lloraba cuando Harry se apartaba de él, cuando Harry lo dejaba en su cuna y se disponía a irse a su propia habitación. Se negaba a perder de vista a su padre, a estar solo nuevamente. Durante el día, mientras Harry preparaba el desayuno, Griffith soltaba pequeñas risas y gorgojeos, sus ojos verdes brillaban con alegría y siempre le regalaba sonrisas gomosas a Harry. Luego, se quedaba quieto mientras Harry lo alimentaba, jugando con sus pequeñas manitas y tirando del cabello largo de Harry. Le encantaba cuando Harry lo acunaba contra su pecho, de hecho, Harry estaba seguro de que a su hijo le gustaba más estar en brazos que estar en su cuna. Podía estar horas en los brazos de Harry, solo balbuceando o mirando a su alrededor con ojos curiosos. Solo quejándose cuando necesitaba un cambio de pañal o tenía hambre. Harry estaba más que feliz de darle a su hijo lo que quería. No le molestaba cargar a Griffith la mayor parte del tiempo, de hecho, se estaba volviendo una costumbre para él. Lo inquietaba estar apartado de Griffith por más de unos minutos, aún no había superado el terror inicial de perderlo de nuevo, la profunda angustia y la desesperación cuando había amanecido un día y se había dado cuenta de que su hijo no estaba donde debería estar. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sin embargo, no hay nadie que lo aparte de mi ahora, pensó, con una pequeña sonrisa mientras dejaba a Griffith en su silla para bebé y se acercaba a la cocina para hacer el desayuno. Kreacher había desaparecido misteriosamente, desde hace meses. No es que a Harry le importara, el elfo había sido desagradable y Harry no lo quería dando vueltas por la casa, gruñendo e </span>
  <span>insultándolo</span>
  <span>.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sería solo una molestia con la que Harry no quería lidiar.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Griffith balbuceó en su silla y miró a Harry </span>
  <span>expectante</span>
  <span>, Harry soltó una suave risa.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“¿A si? Eso es muy interesante, </span>
  <span>cariño. "Murmuró</span>
  <span>, sonriendo cuando el niño asintió de acuerdo y comenzó a balbucear nuevamente. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry vertió leche caliente en el biberón de Griffith y lo dejó a un lado mientras comenzaba a preparar papilla de manzana y avena. Durante las últimas semanas, todo había estado extrañamente calmado. Ningún medio de comunicación había dicho algo sobre la orden del fénix o Voldemort, de hecho, no lo habían mencionado en absoluto, solo seguían hablando sobre otras cosas como si todo fuera normal. Harry pensó para sí mismo que no era una sorpresa, Voldemort no querría sembrar pánico en el mundo mágico con noticias innecesarias. Pero, a pesar de que no aparecían noticias sobre eso, si aparecían pequeños carteles a los costados del </span>
  <span>periódico</span>
  <span>, fotografías con los rostros de los miembros de la orden del fénix y una recompensa para quien los encontrará.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>El rostro de Harry nunca apareció. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Harry no sabía si sentirse alarmado o aliviado por este pequeño hecho. Suspiró por lo bajó y se preparó un tazón con leche y cereal, junto a una jarra de jugo de naranja y un plato con huevos, tostadas y salchichas. Harry no estaba acostumbrado a comer tanto, pero en estos últimos días había decidido recuperar algo de peso. Estaba bastante feliz por el hecho de que habían aparecido pequeños rollitos en su estómago antes plano. Fue emocionante, Harry se sintió cómodo. Era mejor que su aspecto desnutrido a los 15.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Colocó el cuenco con papilla frente a Griffith y levito el resto de la comida con un pequeño movimiento de su mano. Griffith estiró sus manos hacía el biberón y Harry rio mientras lo tomaba y comenzaba a alimentar a su hijo. Un silenció agradable los rodeó a ambos, rotó solamente por los sonidos de los cubiertos al tocar el plato de porcelana y los pequeños sonidos de succión de Griffith. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Cuando ambos terminaron, Harry levitó todo hacía el fregadero y tomó a Griffith en sus brazos, comenzando a caminar hacía la sala. No había mucho que hacer en  </span>
  <span>Grimmauld </span>
  <span> Place, Harry solo podía sentarse y leer un rato mientras Griffith jugaba con sus peluches y juguetes. A veces, Harry dejaba a un lado su libro y observaba a su hijo jugar, reír y balbucear alegre. Griffith solo tardaba unos segundos en darse cuenta de cuando Harry lo estaba mirando, le sonreía y comenzaba a enseñarle con entusiasmo sus juguetes, balbuceando y  </span>
  <span>gorgojeando </span>
  <span>. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Fue perfecto.</span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Esto fue todo lo que Harry quiso. </span>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Tarareó por lo bajó y se acomodó en el sofá, cerrando los ojos.</span>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>